Lillian Orchid Saga
by PurpleTartan
Summary: this story is about my OC Lillian Orchid and her journey through her career with the WWE and other promotions. features a lot of old school wrestlers/current WWE Talent and a few other OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The Return To FSW

Chapter 1:

It was Tuesday Night in Little Rock, Arkansas and for many wrestlers and wrestling fans it meant a night of hardcore extreme action from ECW! The night was already underway as the fans piled into the arena. Lillian Orchid an ECW Extreme Female Wrestler was backstage, getting herself ready. She had had a rather heated discussion earlier with her boss Mr Vince McMahon in protest of her latest storyline and the fact that it would involve her loosing to the likes of Kelly Kelly of whom she had a very low opinion of. Lillian had pissed Vince off with her dislike of his storyline so much so that he had changed the storyline around and tonight instead of loosing a normal match against the so called Exhibitionist Kelly Kelly, Lillian would have to lose one of her specialities; a Hardcore/ECW extreme rules match. Lillian was in a foul mood as she pulled her kick pads over her boots, her mind was in turmoil over the way she was being used on the WWE these days…

Not too long ago, she had been a fan favourite and also a devastating heel on Monday Night Raw and Smackdown, but after the Death of her Mentor Chris Benoit, she found herself relegated back to ECW… the minor leagues as she saw it. Lillian saw no skill in being hardcore and when she was on commentary sometimes on Raw she always agreed with Jerry Lawler when he dubbed ECW as "Extremely Crappy Wrestling!" even when she was supposed to be a face character. She learned a lot from that man; Jerry "The King" Lawler as it was him who convinced the rest of USWA management that her skills would be a great asset to the company. She always liked being on the USWA, even if the studio where the TV show was shot was small, she always liked how close the fans could get to the action and the creative and sometimes funny storylines that would occur. Lillian also missed the old Mid-South Coliseum which was now no longer in use; where all the big USWA live matches were held.

Lillian pulled her gloves on and remembered how fun it had been; her first appearance on the USWA. She had been paired with another young wrestler by the name of Brian Christopher and the two had almost immediately become friends. She had always had attitude and bit of cockiness and Brian had tons of cockiness too and this combination just seemed to work, especially when ripping into their opponents when they got on the mic before a match. She also got to be one of the youngest USWA women's championship holders; her skill was something completely different from most of the other ladies and the fans loved that fact, which had made it pretty obvious to management that she should get a championship reign. Even then though she had to work her ass off for 3 or more years before that happened, but she expected that. In her eyes, no Unknown Rookie could hold a championship, it just wasn't done that way back then. Unlike now, she thought still pissed off about her match tonight and a loss to that no good for nothing Exhibitionist Kelly Kelly.

She jumped up and loosened her body up, so she wouldn't seize up during her match. She had considered going into the match with the intention to not sell any of Kelly's moves and maybe even slap her for real, but that would piss Vince off even more then he already was with her attitude. She began to walk to the area behind the curtain ready for her entrance music to play and cue her entrance. Kelly Kelly was already in the arena being cheered by the fans, Lillian hopped on the spot and stretched her arms ready for action. Her music by the ever intimidating Slipknot poured into the arena, she jumped through the curtain and head banged, throwing up the double horns hand gesture as she did. Lillian got a mixed reaction from the fans, half the fans were cheering her on and half were booing and giving her the thumbs down.

Lillian didn't care and maintained her Heel attitude, she ran and slid into the ring and straight away began to slam her fist into Kelly Kelly. Kelly sold her punches very poorly which pissed Lillian off, but she stayed cool and Irish whipped her into a corner. She then unleashed some back hand chops on Kelly's chest. Kelly couldn't help but recoil with this move as it really did sting on contact. Kelly hit the Mat and rolled out the ring. She grabbed a steel chair just as Lillian ran at her, Kelly swung the chair; Lillian only just got her arms up in time as the chair smashed into her. She hit the floor. Kelly hit her again and then decided to kneel down and punch Lillian. The fans cheered for Kelly Kelly, but as she knelt down, Lillian said "What's your problem Kelly? Try selling a bit better…" Kelly dragged her to her feet with a slight nod as she pushed Lillian into the announce table. Lillian was barely hurt but played it up for the fans. Lillian fell to the floor in front of the commentators who were talking up the match for the fans watching at home and making them think Lillian had been badly hurt. Lillian suddenly pulled something out of her tights as Kelly pulled her up, Lillian struck Kelly with whatever it was in her hand. Lillian always liked being old school hardcore, but rarely got the chance; it was all tables, ladders and chairs these days. Lillian smiled meanly as the fans booed and Kelly slumped onto the floor. Lillian was in control again and picked up Kelly and threw her back into the ring, she went for a pin, but only got a two count. Lillian got up and argued with the ref as most Heels did. Kelly scrambled away from Lillian while Lillian was busy arguing with the ref and got to her feet. Lillian turned and went to attack Kelly as planned when Kelly jumped the gun and did a clumsy dropkick on Lillian. Lillian was too close to the ropes and fell out of the ring, landing on her shoulders and head. Lillian was knocked senseless for a few minutes until Kelly grabbed hold of her trying to pull her back up, which made Lillian regain some consciousness. Lillian was angry with Kelly clumsiness, but went with the flow of the match. The match didn't last long and after being hit with another chair, slammed weakly into the ring steps and accidentally laid open (made to bleed) Lillian finally lost the match via a pin fall. Kelly Kelly stayed in the arena posing for the fans while Lillian was quietly helped out of the arena by two medics and a few officials.

Backstage, Lillian was a mess and Extremely pissed off. She hated fighting women like Kelly Kelly because of their ridiculous clumsiness and the fact that she had to sell their stupid weak girly moves. The medics and officials sat her down in one of the backstage rooms, but as one of the medics went to check her injuries, she suddenly snapped.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. The medic was shocked. "I don't want your help, so piss off!" One of the senior referees told them all to leave and left Lillian to cool off for a bit. Lillian was in pain and felt dizzy, but she was so pissed off that she didn't care. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder, she looked up to see the friendly face of Brian Christopher who, not living too far away from where the live show had been held, had come to see her wrestle. "Now how in the world did you get back here?" Lillian asked with a smile.

"Your pal, Matt Hardy saw me as he was coming through the crowd to surprise his opponent and quickly told me you might need me back her, something about your opponent being 'stiff' in your match or something like that…" Brian said, noticing the blood that had stained Lillian's hair a reddish orange colour.

"Stupid Kelly Kelly, what's that bitches problem?" Lillian said. "She clumsily dropkicks me out of the ring on my head and then hits me without warning with a chair and I didn't get my arms up enough and now a have gash on the side on my head to go with the one of the back of my head where I hit the steel steps wrong." Brian knew Lillian was in pain and sat down beside her.

"Sounds like you don't like her much." Brian smiled.

"I hate clumsy Divas who can't wrestle…" Lillian said, as the blood from her cuts ran down her face. Brian put his hand on her face and made her turn to look at him.

"I think you need to get these cuts seen to, Lillian." Brian said. Lillian smiled and pulled away.

"I know." Lillian said. "I guess, I'm just not happy here anymore…"

"I guess, I never got to feel what you're feeling, being fired an' all." he laughed.

"You're a joker Brian." She said. She pulled herself up and nearly fell back down, but was caught by Brian.

"C'mon, let's get the Medic to clean you up." Brian said. "Then how about taking a break and resting up at home." Lillian looked up at him.

"Home?" She asked.

"Well, Memphis isn't too far from here." He said with a smile.

"Memphis?" Lillian said, giving him the 'I know what you're up to look'.

"You once called it home." Brian smiled. "And anyway, it'd be nice for you to be around a bit more. I hardly ever get to talk to you anymore, especially when your on tours with the WWE all the time."

"Yeah, I miss you to." She said, Brian smiled cheekily at her. "And I guess it'd be nice to Wrestle independent for a bit."

"Then its settled." Brian said. "Vince owes you some time off anyway."

"yeah, I know." she said. Brian helped her walk into one of the other backstage rooms, where one of the medics began to tend to her injuries. The Medic checked her vision and eyes to make sure she hadn't suffered a concussion from when she landed on her head earlier. He then tended to the lacerations on her head and lucky enough, she didn't need stitches for them. The medic also checked her limbs and her arms that she had used to defend herself from the chair shots in her match; she had a few cuts on them, but nothing too serious. He cleared her to go home, but told her to ask for sometime off as she was being dragged down by tiredness and suggested that next time she's in the ring she may not be so lucky. Lillian had heard all this before and just like most wrestlers when a medic says you need time off, you take their advice.

The two of them began to make their way back to her dressing room in the locker room area, where she changed into her 'Street cloths' and prepared to leave the arena. By the time she was ready to go, the main event was raging in the arena. Christian against Jack Thwagger (Swagger) for the ECW world heavyweight title. As they were walking past the curtain area, she looked back remembering when she had held that title after defeating CM Punk last year at December to Dismember. Lillian sighed and looked at Brian.

"Let's go find Vince, I want some time off from this company…" Lillian said. "I need time off." Brian nodded in agreement and then gave her a tender hug. They'd been friends for so long that they knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. He also knew what she meant by her words.

After her mentor's death, Vince made a decision that no one would ever mention the name Chris Benoit again. Lillian understood his reasons, but also felt sad and bitter at the same time. Benoit gave so much to this business and now he had been Erased. Vince also commanded that she no longer use her favourite moves; The Swan Dive and The Crippler Crossface anymore and more recently she'd been told that Sit-down Piledrivers were now banned also. Three of her most devastating moves were now disallowed in the WWE, also her nickname "The Lady Crippler." had been Erased. Lillian was just sick of the WWE. The final straw was being relegated to ECW along with Kane and Matt Hardy, of whom she believed, both of them deserved a little more of a push in both their careers. Those two and CM Punk had been good friends to her here on ECW and they'd had great matches against each other and as tag teams. All the hardcore stuff was taking its toll though and Brian knew this without her even telling him so.

Lillian dragged Brian through the backstage area to where Vince was watching the man event, he had his headset on and was still over seeing the shows events, even though he wasn't in the control room like he usually was when there was a live show. Brian waited outside, as Lillian walked in and called to Vince.

"Vince?" She said. "Can I have a word?" McMahon looked over and nodded. He took his headset off and walked back out of the room with her and to where Brian was waiting for her.

"What is it you wanted to have a word about?" Mr McMahon asked.

"I wanted to ask for some time off." Lillian said. "All the hardcore stuff is taking its toll on me and I can't risk injury like this for much longer."

"Risk injury?" Vince asked.

"Did you see what clumsy Kelly did to me out there?" Lillian asked with some attitude. "I could've broken my freaking neck because of her!"

"I have warned her about her mistakes in the ring and she said they were not deliberate." Vince explained. "and I can see that you've been in a foul mood for months now, so I think some time off for you will be just the right thing." Vince said, showing an understanding side. Lillian knew he knew that she was the toughest lady on his promotion since Chyna had been ruling the ladies locker room back in the nineties and he couldn't afford to loose her due to injury. She smiled slightly as Vince continued. "I'll sort out your time off for after the next show. We'll sort out a Kayfabe reason for you to leave for a while and rest up."

"Thank you, Vince." She said. McMahon returned to sorting out the show. Brian smiled at Lillian and then pointed to the exit.

"So, where to now?" Brian asked.

"Any where away from here is good." Lillian said and with that the two left the arena. Lillian could only hope as she walked away from the arena with Brian that Vince was as good as his word and that he didn't have a change of heart later on…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following week Lillian was making an appearance on Monday Night Raw to back up the fact that Vince wanted her to feign injury in front of the Raw crowd, so that it would be a good reason for her to have time off. Raw was in Memphis, Tennessee that night and Lillian knew that Brian would probably come down to see her on the show and that King would probably have a match tonight too as Memphis was his home town. Lillian couldn't wait to get out in front of the Raw crowd and especially in Memphis where the people have always supported wrestling, since back in the 50's! The Mid-South Coliseum may have been no longer usable, but Lillian could still feel the history here in Memphis and remembered all the big time wrestlers who had started in Memphis and those who went on to become legends! There were still a few hours to go before the show and Vince had called a meeting to talk Kayfabe with the announce team and the superstars and to inform them of any last minute changes.

As Lillian opened the door to the room where the meeting was going to be held, she was met with some friendly faces. Triple H, HBK, Edge, Beth Phoenix, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Y2J, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Teddy DiBiase were all there waiting for Vince and the rest of management to show up, so they could hear the last minute changes to their storylines and matches that had been decided. Lillian walked in and was greeted warmly by HBK and Y2J who had known her for years and had missed her since she was sent to ECW.

"How have you been Lily?" HBK asked.

"I'm good thanks, Shawn." she said. "I just need time off is all."

"Especially after the hits you've been taking on ECW lately." Came CM Punk's voice from behind Y2J and HBK. Cm Punk stood up and Lillian smiled. "How do you do it?"

"Same as you do, Punky." Lillian smiled.

"So are you coming back to Raw for a while?" Triple H asked, not looking very unhappy at that moment in time.

"No, Hunter." She said. "Don't worry I won't be wanting to be on the same show as you for a while yet." She said, giving Triple H some attitude. The two of them had never seen eye to eye, especially after he married Stephanie McMahon. Triple H always seems to dislike her though, Lillian thought maybe It was because she reminded him too much of Chyna. Y2J gave his friend a hug as Triple H glared at Lillian.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back to Raw and be a Heel here?" Y2J said. "We could be a vicious tag team here on Raw."

"Maybe, when I've had my time off." She laughed. Randy Orton got out of his seat and breathed out with boredom.

"I think me and Legacy are the only Heel team that Raw needs at the moment don't you?" He said. Lillian could never tell what this guy was thinking and he'd become so arrogant since his recent big career push. Lillian had fought this man before, in fact it was her who took his intercontinental title from him ages ago when he was still in Evolution with Batista, Hunter and Flair. Randy had been on his path of destruction for a while now and had broken the heart of Lillian's friend and fellow female wrestler, Roxy Calaway. Lillian had confronted Randy about that and they'd had words, but it was Roxy's father Mark Calaway or The Undertaker as he was known in the WWE who went after Randy and threatened him to stay away from his daughter. Roxy left the WWE not long after that incident, for the fear that her father or best friend would lose their jobs. Lillian hadn't heard from her in a while and was still pissed at Randy about that.

"Yeah, The baby oil boys club." Edge laughed. Lillian laughed to.

"Or the well Oiled Machine, indeed." Lillian added. Edge and Lillian both laughed. Randy just glared. "How you doing Adam?" Lillian said, giving him a hug.

"I'm good." Edge said. "Its good to see you back on Raw."

"Thanks, Adam." She said. "Its good to see you looking a bit happier then when we last talked." At that point there was a knock on the door and John Cena walked in with 'Good ole JR' Jim Ross and Michael Cole not far behind him. Lillian said 'hi' to both the Announcers and then carried on talking with the rest of the superstars who were gathered in the room, awaiting Vince's arrival. Lillian really hated having to talk storyline all the time, she would much rather be getting herself warmed up for the night ahead or talking with Jerry 'The King' Lawler who she figured she wouldn't see until after the show as he never came to these Kayfabe meetings and was probably getting ready to have a match in his home town of Memphis. Lillian decided to talk to Cole instead who was trying to remember the original plan for tonight which had already been changed three times previously.

"So I take it King will be wrestling tonight?" Lillian asked. "Considering how you're here and we are in Memphis, Tennessee." Cole smiled.

"Yeah, It makes it obvious doesn't it?" He said, at that moment there was another knock on the door and when it opened, in walked Jerry "The King" Lawler. JR and Cole were shocked to see him at the meeting.

"Hey, don't look at me like that JR." King said. "I'm not here for the meeting, I'm just here to say Hi to Lillian."

"Hi King!" Lillian said and gave him the world's biggest hug. "I thought you never came to these meetings?" She said, with a grin.

"I just came by to say hi and see if you were okay, after I heard you stormed out the arena after ECW last Tuesday." King said.

"I did not storm out!" Lillian said. "I couldn't storm out even if I wanted to, thanks to Kelly Kelly."

"Oh that klutz." Beth added. Beth Phoenix was the only other large woman on the WWE who looked as if she really could beat up the men, much like Lillian. However, the two didn't always get on, but sometimes they would end up thinking the same things especially when the other Divas were concerned. "I heard she dumped you on your head during your match last week."

"The stupid cow was meant to kick me in the back and what does she do instead? Dropkicks me right near the ropes. So I fell out the ring and landed on my head." Lillian explained. Vince McMahon walked in the door just as Lillian said something she probably shouldn't have. "Next time she fucks up, I'll get counted out and then she can't claim to have beaten me."

"I see your attitude hasn't improved since last week?" Vince said.

"Whatever, Vince." Lillian said. Vince hated it when she called him by his first name, to most of management it seemed disrespectful and on some level it probably was, but not in an overly offensive way. Vince had realised that Lillian meant it in a joking way a long time ago.

"I guess this is my cue to leave you lot to talk about the show." King said and was about to walk out, when Vince stopped him.

"Actually, now that you're here, Lawler." Vince began. "You might as well stay as we've changed your match for tonight to." King's smile faded from his face. He nodded and took a seat anyway as going against his boss wasn't something which he planned on doing too often. He sat next to Lillian as Vince began to address the wrestlers and others that were gathered in front of him. Vince laid down various changes that had been made to tonight's show; most notably D-Generation X would be in the main event against Edge and Y2J, who Vince was going to try and set up as a tag team, instead of the originally scheduled match. This moved John Cena's match against CM Punk down the card, which really didn't seem to bother the creator of the 'U Can't See Me' gimmick. Also this meant Beth's match was now going to be the opening match with a match up between Jeff Hardy and Teddy DiBiase following that. Also, King's match was no longer going to be a singles match. Vince wanted King and Lillian to team up and take on Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes in a tag team match up before the main event. Lillian liked the idea of that as did King, having the match before the main event was a very good slot to have on the match card and both wrestlers agreed to the changes. Vince filled JR and Cole in on some other things that were going to happen that the announce team needed to be aware of as The wrestlers got up and slowly left the room.

"King, Lillian, Randy and Cody, wait one moment." Vince said. The four stopped and waited for Vince. "Now as you all know, your match wasn't scheduled as a tag team match until this morning; so you'll all have to play it old school and 'Ad Lib' the match. " Cody suddenly looked a little worried. "I trust that you and Lillian, King still remember how to do that?"

"Of course we do Vince." Lillian said. "I hate rehearsing anyway." King smiled, as he too hated to rehearse, he always thought that the old school way made people believe that what was happening in the ring was indeed more real then it actually was.

"That's fine with me, McMahon." King said.

"Now Randy and Cody." Vince began. "I know, you'll have no problem with this Randy, but Cody as you've never really had to 'ad lib' a match before, I want you to follow Randy's lead and just go with the flow of the match." Vince said. Cody seemed excited, but a little nervous to, he didn't want to mess up and injure someone, but He knew he was in a match with three of the best in the Business. "Now as for the finish of your match." Vince began. "It will end in a DQ, against you and Cody." he said, to Randy Orton. Randy smiled, thinking of all the nasty ways he could finish the match. "Now after the Bell rings for the DQ, I want you to continue your assault which must be on Lillian, to allow for Kayfabe injury." Randy nodded. Vince turned to Lillian and King. "Now when this happens that'll be your cue to jump in, King and make the save and to please the Memphis crowd, I want you to piledriver either Cody or Randy."

"So, now the piledriver is allowed?" Lillian asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, the match will have already ended and King is an expert in the move." Vince said. King smiled, liking the sound of being called an expert in using the piledriver. "Plus, I can't have you not beat your opponents tonight in King's home town, without you being able to dish out some hurt after the bell, now can I?" Lillian smiled, she knew that Vince knew he had to please the fans, even if it meant allowing certain things which were now usually disallowed in the WWE.

"Which one of you two is willing to be piledrivered then?" King asked Cody and Randy. Vince listened to see if they could agree on who would be the one to be piledrivered before he'd go back to the meeting.

"You should be the on to get piledrivered, Cody." Randy said. Cody looked at Randy with the 'WTF?' look. King shook his head as Lillian began to laugh.

"Nice one, Randy." Lillian said. "Let your underling suffer one of the most devastating holds in this business, very nice of you."

"What? I've suffered a piledriver before." Randy said. "Plus, I tend to leave Cody and Ted to get beaten up by the Faces nowadays. That's part of my character now."

"Fair enough." Lillian said.

"Are you okay with that Cody?" King asked. Cody nodded his head and then glared at Randy.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." He said. "I wouldn't want Randy to strain himself out there." Lillian and Cody both laughed as Randy gave them the 'that's not funny' glare.

"Are you all aware of those few things that must happen tonight?" Vince asked, preparing to return to his meeting. They all nodded. "Good, now I'll check back with you just before the show starts, in case there are any more changes." He finished and returned to his meeting.

Randy and Cody headed off to prepare for the show as King and Lillian walked through the backstage area to where the locker rooms/dressing rooms were. As they walked they began to talk about the night that would follow and their tag team match against Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes.

"Got any plans for our match, Lillian?" King asked. Lillian smiled and shrugged. "C'mon, if I know you and I do, you've probably got a few ideas of what moves you're gonna use on Randy and Cody."

"A few." She said. "I'm gonna try and pull off a few of my favourite moves."

"Are any of those, Tag team manoeuvres?" King asked. Lillian smiled.

"Of course." Lillian said. "We're gonna get bashed about in our match tonight, so why not show off a bit and do some tandem offence and show that we're a better team then our Heel counterparts?"

"Hey, I couldn't agree more." King said. "I'm gonna go get ready, see you in a bit." Lillian nodded as King began to walk away. He then turned and looked back at Lillian. "Oh and before I forget. Brian bought a ticket to the show. He said to me to tell you that he'll be in the front row at ringside cheering for you." Lillian laughed.

"Thanks for letting me know." she said. King smiled and went off to the guys locker room to get ready for the show. Lillian headed back to the ladies locker and began to get ready for the show also. She was raring to go and was determined to use some vintage submissions in this match. She knew she could count on Randy or Cody interrupting them, but that's what Heels are meant to do. She also knew that either her or King was gonna suffer an RKO at some point; but that it seemed would be expected after all Cody was going to suffer a piledriver and that move was way more dangerous then the RKO.

Lillian could hear all the other superstars outside the locker rooms, getting ready for the night ahead. Raw was always filmed live and broadcast live for the fans at home, unlike Smackdown which was usually taped on Tuesdays and broadcast on Fridays and ECW which was taped and broadcast on Tuesdays. That was why Raw was always considered the main brand of the WWE. To Lillian it felt great to be back on Raw and to be performing in front of the fans in Memphis, Tennessee. She was just finishing putting on her ring gear; she had on her black and red tights, her red sleeveless top, her arm bands and over the top of her tights she was wearing her HBK-ish Chaps and over the top of her top she was wearing a sort-of chain mail-esq thing a bit like the kind of thing HBK used to wear back in the day. These two items of clothing would be taken off upon entering the ring, which was about as sexy as Lillian ever really dared to get. Before pulling her arm bands all the way down to her hands she taped up her hands to complete her look and protect her fists and then pulled her arm bands down and hooked her thumbs and little fingers in to the end of them, to keep them in place. Lillian stood up and took a deep breath, she was ready and actually quite excited about tonight and she was trying hard not to let it show. She needed to stay in character for the match and quickly put on her tough expression upon leaving her dressing room. Lillian walked to the area behind the curtain where Randy and Cody were already standing waiting for the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia to finish announcing the winner of the last match. Lillian Orchid could hear the sound of John Cena's Music playing in the arena as he was declared the winner of his match against CM Punk, who slowly appeared from behind the curtain. Lillian smiled at CM Punk who didn't seem to mind losing to John Cena, it made the fans happy and that's all that mattered to Punk.

Legacy's music began to play cueing that it was time for Legacy to enter. Randy and Cody strode out from behind the curtain and down to the ring. They posed in the ring to a huge amount of boos and the fans chanting various things like "Randy Sucks!" At that moment Jerry "The King" Lawler appeared behind Lillian and smiled as suddenly Lillian's music played. King gave her the thumbs up; she smiled at him and then burst through the curtain. Her entrance was as explosive as her music was as she head banged and threw up her double horns hand gesture. She jogged down the ramp reaching to either side of the ramp and slapping the fans hands as she passed them. The fans were screaming and surprisingly chanting "Lady Crippler!" as she slid into the ring and head banged some more. Randy and Cody both got out of the ring and glared at her. Lillian jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and then back flipped off and landed perfectly as her music began to fade. King's Music began to play as he entered the arena with his crown in hand; the Memphis crowd went crazy. King climbed into the ring as Lillian was taking off her chaps and chain mail top. She threw them out the ring as King waved to his home crowd.

The ref climbed into the ring and called Legacy in to the ring. Lillian and Cody would be starting the match as Randy and King both climbed out onto the ring apron in their respective corners. Lillian and Cody looked at each other and then locked up in the middle of the ring. Cody got the advantage and put Lillian in an arm bar, but Lillian reversed him and then went for a small package pin. Cody kicked out before two and the two of them jumped to their feet. They locked up again and Lillian got the advantage with a side headlock. Cody pushed her off towards the ropes and as she rebounded back at him, she leapt into the air and hit him with a flying forearm smash; HBK style. She kipped up and then went over and tagged in King. The Memphis crowd cheered loudly as King picked up Cody and began to unleash his trademark punches on him. Cody scampered away and tagged in Randy Orton. Randy ran at King and clothslined him. King hit the Mat hard and sold the move well. Randy then began to stomp on each of King's Exposed Limbs; Wrists, ankles, hands, feet and knees were he favoured places to stomp on and King knew what was coming; having seen the third generation superstar do this to many an opponent. King sold Randy well as the crowd began to boo. Randy did his 'Tree pose' as the crowd began to boo even more. Randy dragged King to his feet and dragged him to his Corner, he tagged in Cody and then whispered to King "Double Suplex" King tapped Randy to let him know he had heard as Cody grabbed hold of King from the other side. The two younger superstars lifted King high and then dumped him backwards onto the Mat. Lillian jumped up onto the ropes and began to clap her hands to make the crowd clap along and chant for King. Cody went for a pin as Randy went back out onto the ring apron. King kicked out just before three, to the apparent dismay of both Cody and Randy. Cody pulled King up and began to strike him hard and knocked him back down. Lillian began to yell out to King, to make him get back to his feet and get back on the offensive. Cody Irish whipped King into the turnbuckle and as Cody went to run in and strike him, King ducked down out of the way, making Cody crash chest first into the top turnbuckle. Cody stumbled out of the turnbuckle and King took this opportunity to grab him and put him a position for a piledriver, knowing full well that Randy would come in and stop him. Randy did just that and hit King over the head knocking him down the ref began to tell him off as Lillian ran in and clobbered Randy in the face. Knocking him back out of the ring. Lillian dropped down and rolled out the ring after him and the two began to trade blows outside of the ring on the floor. Randy grabbed hold of her and Lillian told him two words "Ring Steps" Randy tapped her shoulder and then Irish whipped her into the Steel Ring Steps. The ref began to admonish Randy for his actions and paid no attention to King and Cody in the ring. King began to get the upper hand on Cody and to everyone's surprise, Dropkicked Cody sending him sailing backwards. King then jump up onto the middle rope and dropped a fist in Cody's face. Randy had began to stomp on Lillian outside the ring and the ref had jumped out the ring to admonish him for it. King went for the pin, but the ref was not paying attention and when the ref did dive back in, Cody kicked out before the count of two. King pulled Cody to his feet just as Randy again entered the ring and clothslined King, knocking him down. Lillian was trying to pull herself up as Cody and Randy began to stomp on King. Cody then went for a pin on King as Randy got back out onto the ring apron. King kicked out before the count of Three and Cody jumped up and argued with the ref. King pulled himself to his feet and surprised Cody from behind and began to unleash his punches on him, Randy was about to jump in and stop him when Lillian grabbed his feet and yanked him down off of the apron, she then Irish whipped him into the security barricade and then went back around to her corner, she climbed back up onto the apron just as King scoop slammed Cody onto the Mat. King Tagged Lillian in and she decided to take advantage on the moment and climbed to the top rope. The crowd began to cheer as Lillian leapt from the top rope dropping an Elbow onto Cody. Lillian and King seemed to have control of the match as Lillian tagged King back in the two of them dragged Cody back up. Lillian whispered the next two moves to Cody that she had planned as she and King got him in the right hold. The two of them lifted Cody high and Double Suplexed him backwards. King pulled Cody back up and Tagged Lillian back into the match, she climbed the turnbuckle again as King held Cody up for her. She leapt off the top rope and did a Leg Drop on Cody, knocking Cody to the ground out of King's grip. Lillian suddenly heard a familiar voice from the crowd shout out to her. She looked over and there in the front row at ring side was Brian, clapping and cheering her on. He yelled at her something about stealing his and Scotty Taylor's tandem offence move jokingly as she went for the pin. It amazed Lillian how no one had picked up on him being in the front row yet or maybe Vince did know and didn't want anyone to see him on screen, some of the older fans had realised and were standing very happily next to him, cheering along with him. Cody kicked out just before the three count as Lillian rose to her feet and pulled Cody to his. Suddenly there was a large boo from the Memphis crowd as Randy ran around the ring and yanked King down off of the ring apron and slammed him into the Steel Ring Steps. King held his arm and recoiled in pain on the floor. Randy's attention turned to the action in the ring. Lillian was dishing out some hurt on Cody and Cody was going with the flow, waiting for Randy to make his move. Randy grabbed a steel chair from ring side as everyone in the arena began to boo at Randy. Randy dived back into the ring with the chair as Lillian knocked Cody down with her Orchid Kick (super kick/SCM) and when she turned around Randy, in front of the referee slammed the chair into her face. The ref called for the bell as Randy hit Lillian multiple times with the chair. Cody recovered and began to help Randy beat on Lillian. Randy stomped on Lillian's knee and she acted it up more then her other injuries and held It in pain as Cody also stomped her. King pulled himself up, holding his arm still as he dived into the ring to make the save and help Lillian out. King had actually injured himself, he had a weak shoulder which sometimes popped out of its socket due to an old injury he had suffered years ago in the ring. Cody was knocked down by a flurry of punches which also hurt King as he dished them out on Cody. Randy quickly dived out of the ring and yelled something back at King. King grabbed Cody and set him up for a piledriver. King pointed at Randy and shouted something at him and then Piledrivered Cody into the Pine. Lillian tried to pull herself up but fell back down, Lillian knew this was when she should act up her injury and act as if it was worse then it was. King pulled her to her feet with his good arm as Randy legged it out the arena. Lillian was acting up her injury but had also noticed that King was holding his arm to himself and that he shoulder must have popped out of its socket again. The officials came out and helped Lillian and King backstage as another official helped Cody out of the arena.

Backstage, the officials helped King and Lillian to a room and sat them both down. Lillian was fine but she was worried about King's arm. She sat next to him as the Medic checked it, he had definitely popped out of its socket and King was really feeling the pain, then you wouldn't have known it to look at him. Anyone who didn't know him, would've thought it was nothing, but Lillian knew him and knew he, like her and most other wrestlers had a high pain threshold. She was still worried though.

"How'd you manage to dislocate your arm out there?" Lillian asked. King grimaced in pain as the Medic lifted his arm.

"When Randy whipped me into the Ring Steps, it popped right out of its socket again." King said. "Hurt like Hell, but I'm okay." Lillian cringed as the Medic snapped it back in place. King let out a painful "ouch." but he was okay. Lillian could still heard the crowd in the arena would were livid that their home town competitor hadn't won his match in his home town. Lillian knew that Randy was pleased with himself, he had managed to get more Heat from this match and had just upped his draw as one of the top Heels of the company. Lillian was also a little pleased as this meant she was now Face again and might get some decent matches after she had had her time off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Vince McMahon came in looking very smug that the fans had bought into his little storyline. Vince was holding something in his hand as Lillian stood up to talk to him face to face.

"Well done." Vince said. "A perfect and reason for you to have your time off."

"Yeah." Lillian said. "about my time off Vince…" she began but was interrupted by Vince.

"Don't worry, I have your holiday forms here." Vince said. "But I was wondering, would you consider showing up on next week's Raw, to address the fans about your injury and perhaps sit at the announce table with King and JR for the show?"

"C'mon Vince!" Lillian said. "I need time off!"

"Shane will be on the show and I can assure you that you can have your time off after that show." Vince said, with his normal smug smile. Lillian sighed and looked at King. His expression was all she needed to see and she looked back at Vince and nodded.

"Okay, Vince." Lillian said. "But after that I'm done! You hear me Vince, I get my three months off, 'kay?" Vince agreed and left Lillian to get herself patched up by the Medics. King looked at Lillian and gave her a friendly smile.

"I think you made a good choice." King said. Lillian smiled back at him. "But I wouldn't relax if I were you. I know Vince and I know when he's up to something." Lillian nodded as King got up and prepared to leave her to get her stuff ready to go. "I'll go find Brian for you and sneak him back here and then he can take you wherever you're heading next." Lillian smiled and thanked him.

Lillian headed back to the ladies' locker room with all kinds of thoughts in her head. She never trusted Vince and hearing Jerry Lawler warn her about Vince being up to something wasn't doing her too many favours at the mo, but she knew he had only told her that so she wouldn't underestimate Vince McMahon. Vince had a habit of changing his mind and screwing people over for the sake of ratings and with Stephanie, his precious daughter running the booking on Raw or being GM as the WWE said, Lillian really wasn't looking forward to it. Though she was looking forward to seeing Shane O Mac. He'd been a good friend of hers for ages and she felt a little safer knowing he would be there next week as Co-GM of Raw. The other thing that was a good point to next was being on the announce desk and if the action did kick off she knew it would be her and King jumping in the ring together and she always enjoyed being in the ring with him. Especially if they were Heels; Lillian loved it when King would throw a Fireball at his opponent back in the day and was kind of disappointed that he never got to do much on the WWE these days. No wonder he often still wrestled on the indie circuit when not touring with the WWE, at least then he could have some good matches.

Lillian sighed as she entered the ladies' locker room. When she walked in she saw Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim and the Bella Twins all getting changed. Lillian said a very plain 'hi' to the ladies as she went to her locker to grab her stuff and change out of her ring cloths. Kelly Kelly began to ramble on about how she was being paired up with Matt Hardy over on ECW tomorrow night and how she had only come down to Raw to promote her new story and get the fans interested. Lillian couldn't help but think that Matt's partner should've been her as they had worked well as a team before. She really needed the time off though, so she let Kelly Kelly carry on her little excited brag and didn't say anything to her. Beth tired of Kelly's happy brag, walked over to Lillian and amazingly began to talk to her.

"That girl is such a slag whore." Beth said. Lillian laughed as Beth continued. "We all know it should be you tagging with Matt Hardy on ECW not her."

"really?" Lillian asked.

"They only chose her for her looks, which pisses me off." Beth said, being a strong woman herself, meant she often hated it when the tiny woman were pushed as better wrestlers then her. Lillian also hated when that happened.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Lillian said. The two of them sat there and actually had a pleasant conversation after nearly a year or so, of just saying 'hi' to each other and it seemed as though they thought the same things especially about Kelly Kelly. After Lillian was changed Kelly Kelly was giving Beth the 'what the hell were you two chatting to each other about?' as all the other ladies were already changed. Kelly was still wandering around in her underwear as Lillian went to the locker room door. Suddenly the door opened and in jumped Brian scaring the crap out of all the ladies. Lillian laughed as Beth threw something at Brian which hit him in the head.

"You shouldn't be in here, Brian!" Lillian laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I'm just joking around!" He said. Beth recognised the Memphis accent and decided to inquire about him.

"So you must be Lillian's pal, Christopher was it?" Beth said. She had never met him before and was very curious about him.

"I'm Brian Christopher." he said, with a smile. Lillian laughed as Beth gave him an odd look.

"You remind me of someone." Beth said. "But I'm not sure who."

"I'll give you a clue, Beth." Lillian said. "His real name is Brian Christopher Lawler."

"You're Jerry Lawler's son?" Beth said. Brian nodded, but before the conversation could go any further. Kelly began to throw a fit about a guy being in the ladies' locker room and began to threaten to tell Mr McMahon about this incident.

"Go on, Brian." Lillian said. "I'll meet you outside." Brian shrugged and cheekily waved goodbye to the ladies while having a nice look at Beth's rear end as he left. Lillian laughed and Beth couldn't help but laugh to.

"Cute, but cheeky guy." Beth said.

"yup." Lillian said. "He's always like that." then Kelly spoke up and decided to let Lillian know what she thought of her 'rude friend'.

"How dare you let a guy like that into our locker room!" Kelly shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wait a sec!" Lillian began, not liking Kelly's tone. "A guy like what, exactly?"

"C'mon, I've heard about him." Kelly said. "Wasn't he arrested for being a druggy!" Lillian fumed and went for her but was stopped by Beth.

"For your information you jumped up little tart, he was merely detained and actually didn't have drugs on him!" Lillian said. "They merely found traces of stuff in his bag, unlike your little pal Jeff Hardy!" Kelly pouted. "It'd be nice if everyone else who was arrested got as many second chances as him!"

"And the reason he was fired from TNA?" said a voice from behind. Lillian turned and came face to face with another Diva who she despised. Torrie Wilson. "well?" Torrie asked, acting a bit to big for her own good.

"He was drunk, I know…" Lillian said. "But everyone makes mistakes!"

"He makes a lot of them!" Kelly said. Suddenly without warning Kelly was smacked in the face and fell backwards. She was a lucky woman, if Lillian had punched her, she'd be out cold; a slap was better for her sake. Beth said to her to go and cool off and be in a better mood for next Monday because Vince was no doubt going to hear about this incident and that could only mean bad news for Lillian. Lillian thanked Beth and headed out of the locker room.

Lillian made her way outside to where Brian was waiting for her. She was now worried about next week's Raw show and as Brian grabbed her bag off her. She gave him a saddened look and asked his opinion of the situation.

"Brian?" she said. Brian looked at her with his cute expression as she spoke. "I slapped Kelly Kelly…"

"Well, what's new?" he laughed.

"Brian!" she shouted. "this is not funny!"

"Well, you're always hitting some dumb ass that has the cheek to wind you up!" He said. "And I'm sure she deserved it."

"She slagged you off…" Lillian said. Brian looked at her and then sighed.

"Sorry." he said. "I'm not a good friend for you am I? I'm always getting you into trouble…"

"No you're not, Brian!" Lillian said. "You're the only one who stood by me when I was younger in this business! Hardly any of the big shots thought I would make it, but you, King and a few others gave me strength to keep going!" she said and then hugged him tight. Brian couldn't help but hug her back. She meant the world to him and though they were 'just friends' he always had a soft spot for her, plus he thought she was Hot, though he rarely ever told her that. "Promise me you'll always be my friend. I need you more these days… now that Chris is gone."

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Brian said. Lillian let go of him and smiled up at him. He wasn't much taller then her but she still had to look up to look him in the eye. It was a weird moment as he stared into her eyes. She couldn't help but suddenly remember all these feelings she'd bottled up that were about him; But then at that moment Kelly Kelly grabbed Lillian and turned her around.

"I want a word with you Lily!" she said. Lillian shook her head.

"It's Lillian! Only my friends call me Lily." She said with an angry expression. "Well, what do you want?"

"I've been hearing that you been calling me names and spreading rumours about me behind my back." Kelly said. "And I wanna know why?"

"I haven't been doing anything of the sort!" Lillian said. "Check your sources Kelly cause that's a load of bullshit!"

"Mr McMahon is going to hear about this, Lillian!" She said.

"Do what you will, Kelly!" Lillian said. "I couldn't care less about what Vince thinks!" Kelly Kelly was so pissed off with what she viewed as Lillian Lack of respect for people in this business and suddenly she lashed out and tried to slap Lillian. Lillian was slightly quicker and dodged her head backward; Kelly's slap missed Lillian but struck Brian instead. Kelly was so shocked he hadn't meant to slap Lillian's friend, even if didn't like him. Kelly tried to apologise, but was met with a hostile Lillian instead. "You're such a klutz, Kelly!" Lillian said, checking on Brian who was holding his cheek. "Why don't you just piss off and leave me and my friend alone!" Kelly was so annoyed by Lillian attitude and stormed inside.

"Calm down Lillian." Brian said. Lillian looked at him. "I'm fine, see?" he said, pointing to his face. Lillian smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry, Brian." she said. "I didn't mean to get you slapped."

"It didn't even hurt." He said. "It stung, but that's about it. Come to think of it, I've been hit harder by smaller women in my time." Brian laughed it off. Lillian laughed to. "I can see why losing to her would piss you off."

"yeah." Lillian said.

"you know I have an idea." Brian said. Lillian looked up at him. "Why Don't you come down to the studio where we still film Memphis Wrestling?"

"Why?" Lillian said. "you know I can't perform for another promotion while under contract to the WWE."

"I didn't mean to perform." He smiled. "I meant you could just come down and watch the show or sit at the announce table with Lance Russell and Corey Macklin while me and my dad do what we do best." Lillian thought for a minute and then smiled.

"You know, Brian…" Lillian began. "I might just enjoy that. Its only a local show and I'm sure It'll be tons of fun. Just like back on the USWA."

"Exactly." Brian said. "C'mon, let's get going." he said as he led Lillian to his car. She jumped in the front passenger seat and smiled as Brian pulled away. As the car sped along she looked out the window and wondered was she making all the right choices? Doing one more appearance on Raw even though she knew Stephanie McMahon would be there and that Vince would probably have some things to say about her altercation with Kelly Kelly. Lillian was worried, but she had to put all her worries in the back of her mind. She was practically going back to where she got her big break in this business and she hoped it was a fun night for both herself and Brian.


End file.
